humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Spiritual values
One of the most powerful ways to grow spiritually is to raise your values to a higher level and translate those higher values into action in all that you do. Values represent the essence and quintessence of knowledge acquired by humanity over millenium. Values give us the knowledge for growth, development, accomplishment and never ending progress. Values are spiritual skills that direct our energies to every higher levels of accomplishment. There are many values that can foster our spiritual progress. Some values which are direct reflections of pure spiritual powers are discussed here. Harmony Life is filled with competition, conflict and contradictions. The spirit is a unified oneness based on harmony. Expressing and maintaining harmony in our life and work is a powerful way to call down the higher spiritual consciousness into our lives. When that is done it always brings an opening up of unexpected opportunities, a sudden expansion, a burst of joy or discovery of higher knowledge. Truthfulness Truth is the ultimate expression of divinity. Truth is Reality. To be true in thoughts, words and acts is to align our outer lives with the highest truth of which we are conscious. To be uncompromisingly true in all circumstances elevates us above the normal plane of human consciousness to spiritual heights. Self-giving Spiritual progress means outgrowing the ego. The ego is concerned with its own welfare and enjoyment. To genuinely shift the focus from ourselves to others is to move from ego to spirit. However, in practice often when we help another it is with the expectation that they will return the favor or love us in return. That is not true self-giving. It is bargaining. We may also give to others as a means to feel better about ourselves or superior to other people, to think of ourselves as people who give to others. That too is not true self-giving because the ego gives for its own advantage. True self-giving brings a deep inner joy, even when no one else knows about, especially when we ourselves forget that we are giving. The truest self-giving is to feel gratitude when one gives as if you are receiving. Faith Many people regard faith as a faculty rather than a value, but the mind can embrace the idea of faith and make it a dynamic principle for living. Sri Aurobindo describes faith as the knowledge of the soul which the mind does not yet possess. Everything we do in life requires faith in something -- in our capacities, technology, law, the honesty of other people, etc. Often it is severely limited by our past experience or our willingness to trust others. To make faith a living value is to shift that faith from ourselves, other people, money or any other thing to the Spirit and to rely always on that highest spiritual reality as the basis for our actions. For a complete list and detailed discussion of the power of values see *'Spiritual origin of values *'Living Values Project *'Personal values ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''H'] Category:Values Category:Spirituality